Times of Trouble
by SlothGames12
Summary: Harry Potter meets a certain Ginny Weasley on Platform 9 3/4 and immediately hits it off with her. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are off in a land that is purely their own. (I suck at summaries, just to let you know. the story itself is a lot better)
1. Chapter 1

**Times of Trouble**

 **Chapter One**

 **This is the first chapter of a fanfiction I'm writing about an alternate beginning to Harry Potter's Hogwarts life. The story begins right after Hagrid leaves Harry at the station to find platform nine and three quarters. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Harry Potter story all belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me.**

Harry was baffled. He'd been to this station before, and had never seen or been on a platform Nine and Three-Quarters. As he pushed his trolley around between Platform Nine and Platform Ten, he spotted a family who looked like they might also be wizards; as they, too, had an owl in their trolley. This strange family also had flaming red hair. Harry walked over to the group, and asked the oh-so-special question:

"Excuse me," he said, "do you know where I can find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" The woman looked down at him kindly and answered:"Oh, blimey, you must be new to Hogwarts! Ron and his sister are new there as well."

She looked over her shoulder at two other boys, maybe fourteen or fifteen. "Fred, George, please help this boy- what's your name, lad?" "Harry" Harry answered.

"Please help Harry here get on to the platform, alright?" "Yes, mum." They answered in unison. The two boys walked over to him and led him to the dividing column between platforms nine and ten, and promptly pushed him and his trolley into it.

Instead of slamming into it, however, he went through the column and out the other side. Harry didn't get to take much of a look at the Platform itself, only that the dull grey trains were replaced with a large red steam engine called the Hogwarts Express, Which he immediately hopped onto after saying thanks and goodbye to the woman who had helped him: Molly Weasley.

As Harry checked the coaches for room, he found one that held Ron's sister. Glad to find someone he recognized, Harry ducked his head in.

"Can I sit here?" He asked nervously. "Oh, of course!" She replied. Harry sat down opposite her and tried to make pleasant talk.

"So what's your name?" He asked plaintively. "My name's Ginny. My mum mentioned my brother, Ron, But not me." Harry remembered. "That's right! My name's Harry Potter." Ginny's eyes widened. "Are you joking?" She asked, clearly shocked. Harry lifted up the hair from his forehead, showing the jagged scar. If it was possible, Ginny's eyes widened even further. "What? Wow!" Harry laughed.

He had gone from the hated and bullied child to the awed and renounced Harry Potter in a matter of a couple days.

 **I think that's all for today, guys! It feels so weird changing the story like this. The next chapter will introduce Hermione and Ron. I might also be able to fit in the sorting. If you enjoyed, maybe leave a review? I don't know. -Sloth :P**

 **P.S. the next chapter will definitely be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The School

Times of Trouble

Chapter Two

Hi guys! So, in this chapter, I d love to fit in a bunch of stuff, Including Ron and Hermione, and the sorting. I m not sure yet whether I want to make them a huge part of the story, or just have Harry and Ginny be the two friends/couple (yes, be warned, HarryxGinny is real) but lets get on with the chapter!

As Harry and Ginny were getting to know each other, Ron and Hermione sat in the coach next to them. They had known each other for some years, and were a steady couple that along well despite bickering more often than not.

My sister s in the coach next to us, do you want to keep her company? Ron asked. Sure! Is she all alone in there? The wild-haired genius replied. Pretty sure, Ron said while opening the door to the coach that held Harry and Ginny inside.

The two in mention looked up in surprise as their door slid open. Ron immediately got angry.

ARE YOU TRYIN TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY SISTER? Was his response to the scene, to which Harry and Ginny grew bright red.

Of course he isn t, you idiot! She said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
Ron s ears reddened. Well then why is he in here? he asked. Ginny glared at him.

He saw that I was alone in here and decided to very kindly keep me company, Ron!

More than just kindness, if you ask me! Ginny audibly growled.

He s nicer than you! You left me alone in here to go snog Hermione! She snapped. Ron sighed and gave in. Sorry mate, I get real protective of my sister. Can we sit here? he asked shamefully as Hermione laughed. Sure, Harry said humorously. After some small talk, Ron and Hermione went back into their own coach and Harry and Ginny were alone yet again. As they were talking, the snacks trolley rolled by. Harry, just now realizing how hungry he was, bought some things called chocolate frogs; which looked normal enough. Do you want anything? Harry asked his redheaded friend. I do, but I don t have any money on me right now. She answered. Harry nodded. Well, what do you want, then? I ll get it, Ginny looked at him. Really? Of course! Harry said. I mean you let me sit here, right? Ginny nodded. Thanks! After sufficiently stuffing themselves, the two-now best friends-got changed into their school robes and prepared to arrive at Hogwarts.

As they got out of the train onto the crowded platform, Ginny grabbed Harry s hand.

We don t want to get lost, do we? She said to him. Harry nodded before looking up at the castle for the first time.

Whoa. Was all he could say about the huge looming shape: that was Hogwarts. It rose up into the clouds, and Harry could see hundreds of tiny lights coming from countless windows. As his gaze swept down to the lake that served as a sort of moat to the castle, he saw a Hagrid, leading children into small boats.

Hi, Hagrid! Harry said, striding up to the kind giant, who looked down at him and then at Ginny, who still held onto his hand.

Well, Hi there, Harry! I take it you ve made some friends already, eh? Harry looked at Ginny. She seemed quite terrified of this behemoth of a man.

I sure have, Hagrid! Which boat should we go on, do you know? Hagrid stroked his beard.

I think yer meant ter go on this one, Harry, with a certain He looked at a small piece of paper in his hands before looking up again.

That s right, Ginny Weasley! Has anyone seen a Ginny Weasley? he asked the crowd of first years that was assembled before him.

Right here, sir! Ginny raised the hand that wasn t holding Harry s high. Hagrid looked sheepish for a moment.

Er right. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in this boat, please! He gestured to the boat in question, and Harry and Ginny climbed in, ready to enter the castle that would be their home most of the year.

A/N That s all for today, my wizards and witches! I ll go on to the sorting next chapter, which will be pretty big, and yeah! As always, if I m doing things wrong, feel free to criticize just leave a review :P -Sloth


End file.
